Future Love
by Psycho Moon
Summary: What happens if Malomyotismon sends Miyako through a glowing digiport? Time travel that's what! Kenyako (future and present)
1. Future Shocked

Psycho Moon: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Uniemon: Enjoy.  
  
Future Love  
  
by Psycho Moon  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Future Shocked  
  
Miyako smiled as the last of Malomyotismon disintegrated. "We did it!" She yelled as the disintegrated remains of Malomyotismon turned into a ball of energy forced at her. "Huh?" She tried to move but it was too late... it hit her... "Ah!" She yelled as she went through a digiport that was glowing weirdly.  
  
"Miyako!" yelled Ken as she disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, Dad!" yelled a little, wild brown haired boy.  
  
Thirty- five year old Taichi turned to the little boy. "Yes, Tenchi..." He smiled.  
  
"Is the digiport supposed to glow like that?" The little boy holding his Koromon asked.  
  
"Huh?" Everyone looked at the digiport that was glowing a weird purplish color. Suddenly the young twelve year old Miyako came flying through and landed on the ground. "Ow!" she said. "That hurt!"  
  
Ten year old Sakura Ichijouji walked up to Miyako Inoue and kneeled down. "Are you alright?" Sakura asked pushing some of her blue hair out of her face.  
  
"Umm... yeah. I..." Miyako looked up. "think..." She turned white as a sheet.  
  
Little seven year old Osamu Ichijouji walked over to Miyako and Sakura. "Hey. What's going on?"  
  
Miyako blinked. "A chibi Ken with my hair color. This can't be!" She mumbled and fainted. Both Sakura and Osamu blinked at each other.  
  
"Maybe we scared her." said Sakura's Poromon.  
  
"I don't know..." said Sakura. "I just don't know." By this time everyone, except Ken and Miyako Ichijouji, was around her.  
  
"Umm... why don't you kids go play?" said Sora.  
  
"Okay!" said the children as they ran off to play.  
  
"Kasumi, take care of Hayao!" yelled Sora as she turned to the adults. "Ah!" Everyone blinked at her.  
  
"You okay, honey?" asked Yamato.  
  
Sora blinked. "It's Miyako but... she's twelve!"  
  
"Yeah... it's weird..." said Jou. "Hey! Where is Ken, Miyako, and little Yukio?"  
  
Mimi walked over to Jou holding Yukio Ichijouji. "Ken and Miyako had to do something and asked me to watch their children."  
  
"Oh... what are they doing?" asked Jou.  
  
"I don't know." said Mimi. "Shouldn't you be checking on twelve year old Miyako?"  
  
"Oh yeah..." said Jou, who started to examine her. "She's fine... just fainted."  
  
"Good but... how did she get here?" asked Iori.  
  
"There seems to be a time warp in the past about the time Malomyotismon was defeated." said Koushiro typing on his old yellow pineapple lab top.  
  
"Great but how do we get Miyako back?" asked Hikari holding Gatomon.  
  
"I don't know but I bet Hawkmon is worried..." said Gatomon.  
  
"Ken too." said Daisuke.  
  
"What about me?" asked the thirty- two year old Ken Ichijouji as he and his wife, Miyako, walked back to the group. They both looked down.  
  
"Ah!" yelled Miyako jumping into Ken's arms. "That's me!"  
  
"We've realized that, Miyako..." said Takeru rubbing his ears.  
  
"But... but..." said Miyako.  
  
Suddenly the younger Miyako began to wake up. "Chibi Ken with my hair..." She mumbled.  
  
Ken raised an eyebrow. "She saw Osamu, didn't she?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." said Taichi.  
  
"Me with Ken or Jou hair." said Miyako.  
  
Ken smiled. "Sakura?"  
  
"Yep." said Daisuke.  
  
Slowly Miyako opened her eyes. She looked around at all the adult digidestined. Her eyes stopped on Ken. "You look like someone I know." said a little woozy Miyako Inoue.  
  
"Let me guess..." said Ken. "Ken Ichijouji..."  
  
"Yeah..." said Miyako Inoue. "But how did you know?"  
  
"Well... you see..." said Ken. "I'm him..."  
  
Miyako blinked. "Wha..."  
  
"Well..." said Daisuke. "at least she hasn't fainted again."  
  
"Let me guess... Daisuke..." asked Miyako sitting up.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. "Yeah."  
  
"Okay..." said Miyako Inoue. "either you guys been eating your vegetables since a hour ago when we defeated Malomyotismon or something is going on..."  
  
"We didn't defeat Malomyotismon a hour ago... it was twenty- one years ago." said Miyako Ichijouji.  
  
Miyako Inoue blinked at the woman. "You're... you're... you're me!" she said.  
  
Miyako Ichijouji bent down to her level. "You got that right!" She smiled.  
  
"So how did I get here?" asked Miyako Inoue.  
  
"Time warp created by the blast of the rest of Malomyotismon..." said Koushiro.  
  
"Oh..." said Miyako Inoue.  
  
"Well... how are we going to get her back?" asked Hikari.  
  
"Working on it." said Koushiro.  
  
"Well... what are we going to do until then?" asked Takeru.  
  
"She could stay with us." said Miyako Ichijouji.  
  
"Us?" asked Miyako Inoue.  
  
"Yeah..." said Ken. "Us."  
  
Miyako blinked. "Us... us... future me and Ken..." Sees their wedding rings. "Ah! We're married!?!"  
  
"With three kids." said Mimi handing Miyako Ichijouji her son, Yukio.  
  
"Ah!" said Miyako Inoue.  
  
"Don't faint!" said everyone.  
  
"Umm... okay." said Miyako.  
  
"Okay... now that that is settled..." said Yamato. "What are we going to call Miyako Inoue... if we call her Miyako then Miyako Ichijouji may get confused..."  
  
"And if we want Miyako Ichijouji, we may confuse Miyako Inoue." said Jou.  
  
"Hmmm..." said everyone.  
  
Suddenly, little Yukio Ichijouji stretched his arms out to Miyako Inoue. "Mika!" He cried.  
  
Ken smiled. "Mika! We'll call Miyako Inoue Mika!"  
  
a/n: I'm also typing from here to the last chapter Miyako Inoue as Mika.  
  
"Umm... okay." said Mika looking at Yukio. "And who is this?"  
  
"This is our youngest son, Yukio!" said Ken.  
  
"Yukio?" asked Mika. "Wasn't that Mr. Oikawa's name?"  
  
"Yeah." said everyone sadly.  
  
Taichi looked at his watch. "Man, it's already eight p.m. I got to go. Tenchi needs to go to bed." He smiled. "See ya guys later. Tenchi come on. It's time to go home."  
  
"Shinji! Time to go home." yelled Jou.  
  
"Naoko! We got to go!" yelled Koushiro.  
  
"Utena. Grandma is waiting to see you." yelled Iori.  
  
"Mamoru! Time to go! You have school tomorrow!" yelled Hikari.  
  
"Yukito. It's late, honey. Let's go!" yelled Mimi.  
  
"Yoshiyuki! Let's go!" yelled Daisuke.  
  
"Katsuhiro! Come on! Let's go!" yelled Takeru.  
  
"Kasumi! Hayao! Time to go!" yelled Yamato.  
  
"Come on, Sakura! Osamu! Let's head home!" yelled Ken.  
  
'Well... here I am...' thought Miyako Inoue. 'Twenty- one years in the future... being called Mika... and the future me is married to Ken...' 


	2. A Twist of Fate

Future Love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A Twist of Fate  
  
Miyako or rather Mika laid on the Ichijouji couch staring at the ceiling. It was ten p.m. and everyone else had went to bed but Mika just couldn't sleep. 'Hmmm... I wonder what Ken is doing right now... sleeping probably. Wish I could... I wish I was in my own time though too... I wish Ken was here... I wish... wish... Ken would love me as much as I love him..." She thought as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
*Twenty- one years in the past*  
  
The sky light up as the rest of the Digidestined returned. Everyone was laughing and crying and cheering and smiling and it was just joyous... until...  
  
"Hey... where is Miyako?" asked Mrs. Inoue. Everyone looked down.  
  
"Well... you see Mrs. Inoue... we don't know..." said Ken.  
  
"What?" asked Mr. Inoue.  
  
"Miyako was pulled into a time warp and well... we don't know where she is or how to get her back..." said Ken.  
  
Koushiro looked up. "We are doing everything we can to find her..." He said.  
  
"We can only hope and pray she's alright and that she's in a place where they can help get her back..." said Takeru.  
  
"All we can do is hope..." said Ken sadly as Wormmon wiggled in his arms as if to say 'It'll be okay, Ken!'.   
  
~*~  
  
*Twenty-one years in the future*  
  
Sweek... sweek! Mika opened her eyes and looked at the clock. 'FIVE- THIRTY AM!?! Who gets up at this time of morning?' She thought as she got up and stared following the noise. She walked down a hall until she came to a door. Just then the noise stopped. Mika blinked. 'Was I just imagining it?' She thought as she opened the door just a bit.   
  
What she saw surprised her... Ken was in there. He was on the floor doing crunches at the time. Mika blushed as she looked at his muscles. 'He's sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo hot...' She thought. 'He'd never like me though...' Mika blushed though... not even knowing that she now had a crush on future Ken... and Ken himself. 


	3. Love is a Battle Field

Future Love  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Love is a Battle Field  
  
"Hey, mini me!" said Miyako shaking Mika. "Time to wake up!'  
  
"Huh? Wha?" said Mika, who was back on the couch.  
  
"Time to get up!" smiled Miyako. "We have lots to do today... Sakura and Osamu have gone to school... Ken has gone to work... so it's just you, me, and Yukio. So let's get going. Yukio has a checkup in an hour so hop to it!"  
  
Mika got and walked into the bathroom. She was lucky that she and Sakura was about the same size and ended up putting on a pair of Sakura's jeans and a blue sweater. "I'm ready!" yelled Mika as she grabbed her coat.  
  
Miyako walked into the room with Yukio, who was all bundled up. "Okay let's go!"   
  
~*~  
  
Mika, Miyako, and Yukio waited in the waiting room for Yukio's turn to see Dr. Kido. "So Jou did become a doctor." said Mika.  
  
"Yeah..." said Miyako. "He did... and Daisuke opened his noodle cart!"   
  
"You got to be kidding!"  
  
"Nope..." laughed Miyako. "He did. Hikari became a kindergarten teacher too."  
  
"I thought she would!" said Mika. "Is Yamato a famous rock star?"  
  
"Famous... yes... but not a rock star... he's an astronaut." said Miyako holding Yukio still.  
  
"Wow! Really?"   
  
"Yeah..." said Miyako. "It's weird."  
  
"Ummm... I have a question...." said Mika slowly. "How did Ken and... well... us become an item?"  
  
"Oh..." said Miyako with a little surprise. She blushed. "Well you see after the defeat of Malomyotismon, Ken and I got closer... but I wasn't easy... there was always some fan girl following him... and then there was Hitomi... she was the kind of fan girl that would just never give up... and she had a right to not to... she was beautiful, popular, about as smart as Ken, didn't have a big mouth like me, and the best part of all she had a digimon, like everybody else in the world, that was a female Wormmon that Ken's Wormmon went gaga for."  
  
"So... what happened?" asked Mika.  
  
"Oh... Ken finally caved and went out with her for awhile until... one day she told him to ditch me... we were nineteen then and she said I was holding him back from asking him to marry her... well Ken kind of blew up and broke up with her... then realized that the reason he couldn't make a commitment to her was because he was already committed to me... we ended up going out for six months and then he asked me to marry him... and... well... I bet you can guess the rest." Miyako smiled.  
  
"And you stuck though it all that time?"  
  
"You know what they say... love is a battle field... I wasn't going to give up till I got what I wanted... Ken..." said Miyako with a smile. "Anyway Hitomi later found some else to love... that loved her too..."  
  
"Who?" asked Mika, who was a little curious.  
  
Miyako laughed. "Daisuke!" They both started laughing their heads off. 


	4. You Said I Was Just Dreaming

Future Love  
  
Chapter 4  
  
You Said I Was Just Dreaming  
  
Mika sighed as she looked up at the sky from the Ichijouji's apartment. She'd been there for almost a month now and it seemed that she'd never get home.  
  
"May I join you?" asked Ken as he walked up behind her.  
  
"It's your apartment..." said Mika as he sat down.   
  
"I have good news!" he said. "Koushiro found a way to open a time warp and get you home."  
  
Mika looked at him. "You mean it?"   
  
"Yes! I mean it!" said Ken.  
  
Mika's smile turned to a frown. "But I don't want to go..."  
  
"Huh? But I thought..."  
  
"I'll miss everyone here... I'll miss not having to go to school... I'll miss not having my siblings here... I'll miss you..." said Mika.  
  
"But Mika..." said Ken. "You can't stay... besides... I know someone who misses you..." Mika looked up at him and he smiled. "Besides... the me in this time is too old for you..."  
  
"You knew!" said Mika. "You knew I liked you!?!"  
  
"Of course... it was kind of obvious..." Ken smiled. "You better go to bed... you're going home tomorrow..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Did you say good bye to everyone?" asked Ken as he and Mika walked up to Koushiro's apartment.  
  
"Yeah... I did..." she said sadly. When they got there Koushiro led them into his computer room. The program was already set up and about ready to go.   
  
"Are you thirsty, Mika?" asked Koushiro. To Mika's surprise she was. She nodded and Koushiro disappeared and came back with a glass of water. Mika drank the whole glass and by then the program was ready.  
  
"Ready to go?" asked Ken extending his hand. She nodded and took it. A time warp appeared in the room and Ken and Mika walked into it, Ken leading Mika home.  
  
~*~  
  
Eleven year old Ken walked around in the Digiworld with Wormmon and Hawkmon. Miyako had been gone for a month. Koushiro could seem to find no way to open the warp but still all the Digidestined tried to find her or help. "I miss her so much..."  
  
Suddenly a bright light flashed not far away. Ken turned and walked towards it... not sure why he was... he peeked through some bushes and saw... Miyako with some thirty two year old man. He was so happy to see Miyako, but stayed quiet because the man began to seek. "I guess this is goodbye Mik... Miyako..."  
  
"It is... thank you Ken... I'll never forget you..." said Miyako.  
  
"But you will..." said Ken.  
  
"No I won't I promise!" she said.  
  
"I'm sorry Miyako but you will... Koushiro slipped something in your drink so that you will forget what you've seen..." said the older Ken.  
  
"But... but... that's not fair... I want to keep my memories!" said Miyako.  
  
"I know but... it's not right for a person to know their future... they should live life the way they want to... not how destiny... or a time warp tells them to..." The thirty two year old smiled. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodbye, Mika!" He turned around and walked into the time warp. As the warp disappeared, Miyako passed out.  
  
"Miyako!" yelled Ken running to her. He held her in his arms. "Miyako... wake up!"  
  
Miyako opened her eyes and blinked. "Huh? Oh Ken... hi! I just had the weirdest dream... I went to the future and saw all our future selves and you and I were married... isn't that weird?"  
  
"Ummm... yeah!" said Ken.  
  
Miyako frowned. "The funny thing is it seemed so real... like it wasn't a dream at all..."  
  
"It was just a dream, Miyako... just a dream..." said Ken as he and Miyako walked off to find the others.  
  
~*~  
  
Miyako Ichijouji stood with her eyes closed with her hands in the sink. She'd been washing dishes when she remembered something.   
  
"I'm home." said Ken as he walked into the kitchen. Miyako looked at him.  
  
"You lied..." she said all of a sudden.  
  
"Huh?" said Ken looking at her.  
  
"You lied..." said Miyako.  
  
"What do you mean 'I lied'?" asked Ken. "I've never lied to you before..."  
  
"Only once..." said Miyako. "You said it was all just a dream."   
  
The End 


End file.
